


Summer Nights

by Qzil



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cecaelias, F/M, Light Bondage, Octopus Castiel, Tentacle Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-27 01:58:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5029291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qzil/pseuds/Qzil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Meg buys a beach house and gets a little more than she bargained for in the way of neighbors.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer Nights

**Author's Note:**

  * For [msdoomandgloom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/msdoomandgloom/gifts).



The creature was back again today. 

Ducking down behind the large rocks that littered the personal beach that was part of her property, Meg cautiously peeked around them to observe the creature that had been appearing on her beach for weeks. She’d only seen him from a distance, but he fascinated her all the time. 

Meg had moved to the small town by the sea on a whim. Her book sales had stayed good, and she was ready to spend the winter somewhere warm and beachy instead of locked up in the cold, icy city. Her father had found the place for her, and Meg knew that part of the reason he had pushed so hard for her to live by the ocean was that he planned on retiring there himself. Despite the fact that she missed the nightlife and convenience of the city, Meg couldn’t argue that her winter home wasn’t nice. It was warm year-round, with enough shops to hold her attention, and very peaceful. It was the perfect place to finish working on her latest novel. 

That, and she had a little slice of beach all to herself. Having that was practically Heaven. She could go to sleep at night and wake up in the morning with the smell of the sea in her nose, and spend her days lying out on the sand. 

It had been perfectly peaceful until she’d found half eaten fish, cracked open crabs, and even broken clam shells with some of the meat still attached scattered on the sand. The waste had attracted more gulls than usual to her small bit of beach, and it left Meg thoroughly confused. The house had been abandoned for years before she’d bought it, so she couldn’t ask the previous owners if the same thing had happened to them. For a while, she was convinced that some neighborhood kids, angry at losing their party spot, had been doing it to annoy her. 

So, she’d grabbed a chair, some beer, and a few sandwiches, and had picked out an isolated spot on the beach to watch and see who came to litter her property with refuse. 

Instead of teenagers, she’d found her creature. 

He had appeared late into the night, so late that Meg was half-convinced she was hallucinating from a mix of tiredness and beer. But the creature that scuttled onto her beach was real, and he was terrifying. 

His top half was human, and even from a distance Meg could see that the muscles of his chest and arms were well defined, most likely from swimming. His skin wasn’t overly pale, but it wasn’t exactly tanned, either, signaling that he didn’t spend much time in the sun. His hair was dark, but Meg was unable to tell the color in the darkness. 

But it was his bottom half that made him a monster right out of a children’s story about sea creatures. His body changed at the waist, his human flesh giving way to eight long tentacles. The color of his lower half was an inky black, and blended into the shadows on the beach. 

He had been carrying a bucket of crabs, fish, and other assorted sea creatures. Meg had watched as the creature sat down and devoured the contents of his buckets one by one, tossing the bones and shells onto the sand when he was finished. After, he had sat on the beach for a while, tentacles pushing aside sand. He had slipped back into the water just as the sun started to creep over the horizon. 

Meg had been stunned. She’d considered calling the local news station, or maybe animal control, before she’d come to her senses. No one would believe her, not without proof. Even if she’d gotten it, people would accuse her of photoshopping the footage. Plus, she wasn’t convinced she’d really seen it. 

So she’d done research. Apparently, half-octopus, half-human beings were called cecaelia. She hadn’t been able to find much information on them, as every link she clicked eventually wound up leading to mermaids. But she had discovered that, generally, their dietary habits were nearly the same as an actual octopus’. 

Afterward, she’d camped out on the beach every few nights, hoping to catch another glimpse of him. He seemed to show up every few days with a new batch of food to eat and litter around her property. He would stay for a few hours, looking up at the stars, before he left again. 

Shaking herself out of her memories, Meg watched the cecaelia break open another crab and casually scoop the meat out of its insides. So far, she’d been unsuccessful in snapping a picture of him. It was always too dark out for her camera to get a clear shot, even with the flash, and the light from her porch didn’t reach far enough to illuminate him.

Meg watched as the cecaelia tossed aside his final bite of food and slithered toward the ocean. He was leaving early today, she noticed. He usually stayed for at least an hour, staring up at the stars or watching the waves crash onto the beach. 

Meg waited until he was out of sight before she walked toward the pile of shells and half-eaten meat that he had left on the shore. There wasn’t as much as there had been three days prior, but there were enough crab claws and cracked shells to make walking in the spot hazardous. 

She stared down at it for a moment more before she felt something cold and wet wrap around her ankle. Before she found time to think, the thing at her ankle yanked her backward, sending her body plunging toward the sand. Meg let out a small screech and barely caught herself when she felt herself being dragged backward along the sand. The rough texture scraped at her exposed skin. 

Meg clawed at the sand, kicking wildly to try to dislodge whatever was on her ankle. But the thing gripping her was too strong, and Meg felt herself being flipped over onto her back. 

The cecaelia loomed over her. His eyes were blue, she noticed, and they practically glowed in the faint moonlight. Meg opened her mouth to scream again when a tentacle slapped down across her mouth. Thick and spongy, she could feel the suckers pulling on her lips. 

“You’ve been watching me,” he growled. His voice was love and gravely, making Meg shiver. Her eyes widened when the cecaelia leaned down further and smiled at her, showing off thin, pointed teeth that could easily rip through her flesh. 

Meg took in a deep breath through her nose. She had faced down publishers and editors and criticism from some of the harshest people in the nation. She could face down a goddamned octopus. 

Meg opened her mouth as wide as she could, got her teeth around his tentacle, and _bit._

The creature let out a shriek and scrambled backward, tentacles flailing. Meg sat up and slowly scooted backward in the sand. Thankfully, she’d dressed for stealth for her little spy mission, so her dark pants and black sweater kept the sand from scraping her arms and legs. But she could feel it in her hair, and absently reached to scratch her scalp as she watched the cecaelia right himself on the sand. 

Suddenly, her courage broke. Meg rolled to her feet and bounded toward the house. When she reached her porch, she glanced over her shoulder and saw the creature glaring in her direction, tentacles lashing. Meg swallowed hard and slipped through the door, making sure that all her locks were secure before she rooted through her cabinets for some paper and a pen. 

She would fix this. 

.

The next night, Meg dressed for stealth. She pulled on a dark pair of jeans and a black sweater that would be a little too warm for the weather. She braided her long, dark hair in a single braid down her back to keep it out of her face and grabbed the supplies she’d bought earlier in town before she headed toward the beach. Picking a different spot than she usually did, Meg settled down to wait. 

The creature appeared a little before midnight. The full moon hung swollen in the sky, bleaching the sand silver. Meg cursed the light, wishing for the cloak of darkness. 

But the creature didn’t seem to see her as he slithered across the beach. Meg could clearly see him heading for her house, as if he’d had the same idea to surprise her that she had to surprise him. 

Taking in a deep breath, Meg crept from her hiding spot, her net gripped in her hands. The fishing supply place in town had been surprisingly empty when she’d gone in the morning to buy her supplies, and although the cashier had looked at her oddly, Meg knew that he just figured she was just being eccentric, or doing hands-on research for her next murder mystery. 

Feet moving silently on the sand, Meg crept as close as she dared and tossed the net. 

The creature let out a noise of surprise and began to struggle, his tentacles sending sand whipping through the air as he became more and more entangled in the net. Meg took a step back to keep from getting sprayed with sand and waited for him to stop struggling. Eventually, he stopped and glared at her, his chest heaving as he struggled for air. 

“You’ve been watching me, too,” Meg said quietly. 

He bared his teeth at her. 

Meg smiled back and sank down into the sand, balancing on the balls of her feet. “Why are you littering on my beach?”

“Your beach?” the cecaelia growled. Meg nodded. 

“My beach.” She pointed toward her house. “My house. My property. I’ve got the paperwork and everything.”

He looked away from her. When he spoke, his voice was tight. “I apologize. I did not know that the land was inhabited.”

“It wasn’t, until a couple of months ago. Look, I’m not going to try to sell you to an aquarium or anything. I’m just sick of stepping on crap when I go for a walk. So knock it off and we won’t have any problems, okay?”

He glared at her again, but nodded. 

“I’m Meg, by the way,” she said casually as she stood up. She was curious about him, but didn’t want to push her luck, not when he was glaring at her like he wanted nothing better than to sink her pointed teeth into her throat and rip it out. 

“Castiel,” he introduced himself. “Forgive me if I don’t believe you. Your kind have hunted mine for hundreds of years.”

“Well, there’s not much about you guys on the internet, so I guess you’re good at staying hidden. Every time I tried to look up stuff on cecaelia, I found stuff on mermaids.” Meg hesitated, but chanced a question, anyway. “Are they real, too?” 

He stared at her and tilted his head, his face settling into an even expression. “They are. They’re a nasty species. They enjoy eating human flesh.”

“You don’t?”

“Not especially.”

Meg nodded. “Well, okay. I’m going to take the net off and let you go now, alright?” She had a bundle of questions she wanted to ask, but it was getting late, and she sensed that Castiel’s cooperative mood would not last for long. 

He nodded back at her, and Meg advanced slowly, careful to not make any sudden movements. Castiel watched her as she went, keeping his eyes fixed on her as she carefully unwound the net from his tentacles. He shivered when her hand lightly stroked one of his front ones, breaking his stare as the ends of his tentacles curved upward and his eyes squeezed shut. 

Curious, Meg repeated the motion. The end of the tentacle seemed to become firmer under her hand, while the rest of his flesh still felt almost spongy to her touch. The undersides of his tentacles were a lighter black than the tops, and the suckers themselves were almost a pale gray. She watched, fascinated, as they quivered when she stroked the end again. The main tentacle’s suckers seemed to disappear as it narrowed, leaving six inches of smooth flesh at the end. 

She heard Castiel suck in a breath and abandoned her exploration. She freed his tentacles and delicately stepped around them to work on untangling his arms. Unable to stop herself, she moved her eyes over his exposed chest. His muscles were well-defined, no doubt from years of swimming, and his square jaw had a hint of stubble on it. Meg absently wondered how his kind shaved, or if their beards even grew enough that they needed to. 

Once he was free, Meg stepped back, taking the net with her. Castiel pushed himself up on the sand and narrowed his eyes at her once again. 

Meg waved toward the water. “Git.”

“Are you sure that’s what you want?” he asked her. Confused, Meg lowered the net. Castiel rolled and slithered toward her on the sand, grains of it catching on his damp skin. He pushed himself upward until he was facing her, his tentacles splayed out every which way.  Due to his tentacles, he only came up to her shoulder when he pulled himself to his full height, but Meg figured that he would be looming over her if they were under the water. 

She took a cautious step back. Castiel followed her and grabbed her hand, moving it to his cheek before she could pull it away. 

“You can touch, if you want,” he said softly. “You were curious before.”

Meg took the invitation and stroked his cheek. She danced her fingers down his neck, pausing at the slits near the base of it. They fluttered when she brushed her fingers over them. Castiel let out a small sigh when she stroked them again, his eyes fluttering shut. His skin felt almost rubbery under her fingers, and despite the fact that it should have dried by now, it felt almost wet. 

“Are those your gills?” she asked him. 

“Yes,” he whispered back. 

Meg hummed and lowered herself to stroke her way down his chest. His nipples were small and pink, and they pebbled under her hands when she moved her hands over them. She felt him shiver again and continued exploring, stroking his belly and moving her hands up to feel his strong arms, avoiding the place where his flesh changed from soft, human skin to wet, slippery octopus skin. 

Castiel began to touch her back, not waiting for permission, but Meg didn’t mind. She rested her hands on his waist, just above where his flesh changed, and let the cecaelia stroke her face and neck. The sweater kept the rest of her hidden, but Castiel didn’t seem to mind, simply pushing his fingers under the edge of the sweater to feel her shoulders. 

“You’re so warm,” he murmured. “And so dry.”

Meg dropped her hand lower and stroked the spot where his skin changed. Castiel’s fingers tightened on her shoulders and he bowed his head, sucking in a deep breath. Curious, Meg scratched her nails over the spot, smirking when he let out a small sigh. 

Castiel raised his head and surged forward. His lips were wet and thick, and cold against her own. The weight of him sent her sprawling back onto the sand with a heavy thump, knocking the breath from her lungs. Castiel kissed her again before she could make a sound, darting his tongue into her mouth when she gasped in surprise. His lower half fit perfectly between her spread thighs, one of the tentacles gently stroking the exposed skin of her ankle. 

That was the only gentle thing about him. His kisses were hard and demanding, more tongue and teeth than anything else, and his hands were rough, gripping her sides with bruising force and pinching her exposed skin when her sweater rode up to expose the lower part of her stomach. 

Meg clawed at his back in response, shooting Castiel a pleased smile when he let out a small, pained grunt against her lips. He lowered his head to her neck and bit her hard in response, laughing against her throat when she let out a yelp of pain. Suddenly angry, Meg fisted her hands in his hair and tugged harshly. 

Two of his tentacles slithered upward, wrapped around her wrists, and slammed them back onto the sand. Meg twisted under him in response, but he was too heavy for her to wiggle away, and Castiel simply slipped his free hands under her shirt to stroke the warm skin at her ribs, fingers ghosting over her bra. 

She groaned at the feeling and raised her head to kiss him again. There was no harm in a little heavy petting. After all, it was a once in a lifetime opportunity, she reasoned, and it didn’t feel like he had a penis hidden under all those tentacles. 

Breaking the kiss, Meg nuzzled his neck, nipping his jaw lightly before she gently passed her tongue over his gill slits. He let out a noise halfway between a moan and a growl when she did, the tentacles around her wrists tightening to the point of pain while his hands gave her breasts a hard squeeze. 

She gripped the skin under his jaw hard with her teeth as she once again tried to free her hands. Castiel simply moved his tentacles so her arms were stretched above her head while his human hand moved downward and wriggled under the waistband of her jeans. Meg’s hips bucked toward him involuntarily, but she didn’t try to pull away, Instead, she opened her legs wider to give Castiel a better angle as he slipped a finger into her and she cried out against his neck. The angle was awkward due to her jeans, and Meg wiggled against him, trying to get his fingers deeper inside of her. Castiel dropped a light kiss to the side of her neck. 

“You’re so warm,” he whispered. “I want you.”

Meg stiffened. “Can you even do that?”

He pulled his fingers away from her and absently wiped them on her pant leg. “Of course I can.”

Meg glanced down between her legs, where she could feel nothing but smooth flesh pressed against her, and flicked her gaze back up to his face. 

“How?”

The tentacle that was missing suckers flopped down onto her chest. Meg tilted her head to look at it and swallowed hard. 

“Oh,” she said softly. 

He nodded and dropped his hands back to the waistband of her jeans. He popped the button and slid the zipper down. The ocean crashed softly in the background. 

Meg swallowed again, her heart hammering in her chest. There were a million reasons why it was a bad idea for her to have sex with something that wasn’t human, but at the moment she couldn’t remember any of them. The tentacle that rested between her breasts felt firmer than the rest of his flesh, and although it was tapered at the end, it thickened as it extended toward his body, the suckerless part wide enough that it looked like she could barely circle her thumb and forefinger around it. 

Castiel tugged at her jeans while she was deciding what to do. Meg took another look at the tentacle resting on her chest and began to struggle. 

He stopped. “Is something wrong?”

“Can you knock me up?” she blurted. Castiel shook his head. 

“It is impossible for your kind and mine to crossbreed,” he assured her. The tentacle on her chest wiggled invitingly and Castiel tried to tug her pants down again. 

Meg took a deep breath. “Wait. Not here.”

He tilted his head at her. “Why?”

“Because there are places on me that don’t need to be exfoliated. Also, sand is literally full of shit,” she said. 

Castiel glanced around the beach. “Where, then?”

Meg raised her eyebrows at him. “I have a house. And a bed.” She wiggled her fingers at him and the tentacles around her wrists uncoiled. Meg gently slid backward and grabbed his fingers. “C’mon.”

Castiel had to drag himself along the sand after her, but Meg waited patiently for him to slither up her porch steps. Her heart was pounding in her chest with the excitement of something new and most likely forbidden, and something few humans had probably ever done. 

She held the door open for him and waited for Castiel to drag himself across the threshold, catching sight of her own reflection in the darkened window. Her eyes were wide and bright, her lips swollen from kissing, and there was a blush across her cheeks. Sand had caught in her braid and on her clothes, and for a moment she cursed the fact that she was going to get sand all over her house, and most likely her sheets. 

Castiel was the one who closed her screen door, using one of his back tentacles to slam it shut. Meg turned toward the hallway that led to her bedroom. 

“Just down there,” she directed. She went to take a step and felt one of his tentacles winding around her waist. The tip flicked playfully against her belly before Castiel yanked her backward. Another tentacle shot out to catch her before she hit the floor, the suckers playfully opening and closing against the back of her head as he lowered her to the carpet. 

Meg stayed there as he unwound himself and once again slotted his body between her thighs. His eyes sparkled with amusement under the artificial light of her house, and his lips moved into a playful smile. 

“I think this is far enough,” he told her before he kissed her again, his hands moving back to her jeans. Now that her hands were free, Meg reached down to help him, pulling her jeans and bikini bottoms down over her hips and kicking them off the rest of the way, toeing off her sneakers as she did. 

Castiel, apparently offended at the rapid movement, wrapped two of his tentacles around her ankles and yanked them apart. Meg instinctively tried to kick away the improvised restraint, but he held firm. 

She glared at him in response. Castiel only smiled and dropped a casual kiss to her neck. His octopus skin felt strange where it rested against her bared flesh, not quite slimy but not quite dry, and almost rubbery. The cecaelia smelled strongly like the ocean, sharp and salty, but the smell was familiar to her now, after living on the water for a few months. 

Castiel kissed his way along her jaw and neck as the tip of the tentacle around her ankle lightly stroked her skin. His hands glided under her shirt, pushing it up until her stomach was exposed and he could lower his head to kiss her there as well. His teeth were sharp, but he kept his nips gentle so he would not break the skin. He seemed to like it when Meg ran her fingers over his gill slits, so she went back to doing that, smirking when he moaned and shivered under her touch. 

Castiel looked up from her stomach and frowned. Two more tentacles shot forward from his body and once again wrapped around her wrists to pin her hands above her head. Meg growled at him in protest and began wiggling, but he was stronger than her, and his tentacles held her firm on the rug. 

He shot her a smile and returned to nuzzling her stomach. Meg felt another tentacle slither between their bodies to gently stroke her inner thigh, and she involuntarily jumped when she realized that it was the one that was missing suckers near its base. Castiel made a small shushing noise and raised himself up to undo the button on her sweater, kissing his way down her body as he opened each one. He had three tentacles free, and they seemed to be everywhere at once, running up her legs and over her belly and stroking her neck. 

Castiel’s hands were strong, even stronger than a human man’s, and between his strength and his teeth he had her sports bra torn apart in an instant and closed his mouth over her nipple. Meg gave a small, strangled moan when she felt his fingers once again dance downward and slip inside her. She arched her body toward him, and not for the first time she was glad that she had bought the small, isolated beach house, so far from other people. 

Castiel laughed against her chest, and she could feel his body shaking with it. His fingers pumped leisurely inside of her with slow, even strokes until Meg was writhing under him, body straining downward each time he withdrew. 

Castiel used his free hand to hold her hips down while his three remaining tentacles roamed her body, one absently curling around her breast while the suckers played with her nipple. His main tentacle simply remained where it was, gently stroking her inner thigh. 

“Are you planning on teasing me forever?” Meg panted. Castiel raised his head from her breast and smiled at her, simply watching her face as he moved a tentacle between her legs and gently pulled at her clit with the sucker. Meg rewarded him with another strangled cry and squeezed her eyes shut. His tentacles glided over every inch of her exposed skin, suckers pulling at her flesh while the tips gently stroked her. The sucker at her clit gave a short, sharp pull, and Meg moaned long and loud as she came with it, Castiel lowering his head to catch her cry with a kiss. 

She moaned against his mouth again when the thick tentacle resting on her inner thigh roughly pushed into her body. The suckers on her nipple and clit continued pulling as the appendage moved between her thighs. Her legs and arms began to ache from being pinned for so long, but Castiel refused to move them, keeping her splayed open for him. 

He pulled his lips away from hers and pressed their foreheads together. His blue eyes practically glowing in the artificial light. Meg squeezed her eyes shut again as the tentacle between her legs gave a hard thrust into her body. 

“Look at me,” Castiel panted. “Open your eyes. Look at me.”

Meg unconsciously obeyed his voice and opened her eyes. There was a blushed smeared across his cheeks, and his mouth was opened slightly, and she could see his chest heaving with effort as the tentacle between her legs began to move faster, Castiel’s pace becoming more erratic. The tentacle between her legs gave a final, hard thrust as the suckers pulled roughly on her clit again, and Meg looked into Castiel’s eyes as another orgasm washed over her. He shuddered and bowed his head, eyes squeezed shut, and Meg felt something cold spill between her legs. The sucker on her clit gave a final, playful pull before the tentacle retreated and Castiel’s shoulders slumped, his breathing quiet. 

Meg relaxed against the carpet and wiggled her fingers. She could barely feel them, but everything felt distant, almost. She decided to just enjoy the afterglow, neither of them speaking until Castiel gently unwound the tentacles holding Meg down. Her legs shook when she went to pull away from him, but Castiel wound his arms around her and rolled over onto his back, gripping Meg tight to his chest. She sighed and sagged against him. 

“Well, that was different,” she mumbled against his chest. 

Castiel pressed a kiss to the top of her head. “It was acceptable?”

“Hell yeah,” Meg said. She tilted her head up to look at him. “You ever done that with a human before?”

He looked away from her, a fresh blush painting his face. “I tried once. It did not end well.”

Meg didn’t press him further. Instead, she tried to sit up, wiggling when his arms tightened around her. “I gotta get up. I have to pee. And it’s getting late.”

“You are implying that I should leave?” he asked. 

Meg nodded. “No offense, but it is way past my bedtime. And I’ve gotta vacuum all this sand up.”

Castiel slowly let her go, keeping his eyes on her as she stood and reached for her pants to bring them back into the bedroom with her. “Can I see you again?”

Meg opened the screen door. “Sure.”

Castiel dragged himself over to the screen door and pulled himself up. Meg bent over and gave him a soft kiss. 

“I will refrain from littering on your beach,” he promised. “May I call on you tomorrow night?”

She smiled at him. “Sure. I’ll wear something pretty.”

Meg watched him scuttle back into the night, staying by the back door until she heard the telltale splash of him going back into the ocean, and sagged against the door. 

“Well,” she said aloud to herself. “That was pretty fucking weird.”


End file.
